Duty or Desire
by Chisara Notell
Summary: AU Kurama x Hiei Hiei is still Mukuro's heir, Youko never got shot, they never met. Mukuro wants Hiei to kill kurama, but what happens when he falls in love with the one he's supposed to kill? Not the way you think......hopefully.
1. Chapter I

Disclaimer:  
  
Chisara: Good news everyone, I'm not dead!  
  
Yusuke: Did anyone actually think you were?  
  
Chisara: Well.......no, but that doesn't mean that they can't bask in all the wondrous good news!  
  
Yusuke: Oh, no, heaven forbid! Are you going to explain or shall I?  
  
Chisara: You'd explain?  
  
Yusuke: Of course not! It just sounded like the right idea at the time.  
  
Chisara: sticks out tongue Fine. Well, readers, it turns out that SOMEBODY tried to hack in to my AOL account and so the system shut itself down and wouldn't let anyone else on. The problem with this is that it won't let ME on. So.......points to self not my fault!!  
  
Yusuke: She's also a total perfectionist and would delete the story over and over again saying how much it sucked.  
  
Chisara: Well, it did!  
  
Yusuke: YOU WOULD WRITE A SENTENCE AND DELETE IT!!!  
  
Chisara: And it was a crappy sentence.  
  
Yusuke: Just say the disclaimer so I can get on with my life.  
  
Chisara: Okay, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or its characters, so don't sue me!  
  
Yusuke: And a quick warning. THIS WILL BE A YAOI!!!!! THAT MEANS BOY ON BOY ACTION!! NOT RIGHT NOW, BUT IT'LL GET THERE!!!! You are warned now so you have no room to complain.  
  
Chisara: Also, this is an AU fic. So Hiei and Kurama never met, Hiei is still Mukuro's heir, and Kurama never bonded with Shiori's unborn child to become Shuichi. Thank you for your patience, and heeeeere we go!!  
  
Duty or Desire  
  
By: Chisara  
  
"HIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!"  
  
Hiei growled as he heard his name echoing throughout the halls. He had just gotten back from "diplomacizing" with a group of lower-class demons. Now what did that women want? Body language clearly stating that he did not want to be there, Hiei walked into Mukuro's room.  
  
"What is it?" Hiei growled.  
  
Mukuro was fuming with anger. Pacing around the room, ranting while she walked, she stared at a file in her hand. "That stupid, no good, rotten.....FOX!!! I can't believe he.......HOW DID HE GET THROUGH OUR DEFENSES?!?!"  
  
Hiei stared blankly at her, not sure what to make of her rambling. Deciding that interrupting her would not be the best course of action, he waited it out.  
  
After a while, Mukuro still hadn't calmed down, but she was now quietly sitting down and glaring and the same file. Hiei took this as an opportunity to speak, "Care to explain that in a easier to understand way?"  
  
"That fox," she growled. "That kitsuyore Youko!" [1]  
  
Hiei smirked. So it had something to do with the legendary bandit, did it? "So, the Youko Kurama out-foxed you, did what he did best, stole something, and now you want me to go get it back."  
  
"Oh, I want you to do more than just get it back," the Makai ruler replied coolly. "I want you.......to kill him."  
  
Hiei raised an eyebrow, waiting for the next bit, and of course it came, "And then get it back."  
  
"What am I getting?" he asked.  
  
Mukuro looked confused, "Excuse me?"  
  
He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, "If I'm going to 'get it back,' I need to know what it is I'm going to get back."  
  
"I don't think that's of any importance."  
  
He glared at her, "I bet there is at least one other youkai besides you that knows what it is, and if I have to, I'll read every youkai's mind in this sector to find out what it is. But it would be much easier for you to just tell me. And I really don't want to find out what's going through the minds of most of the youkai's here."  
  
Mukuro adverted her gaze, obviously uncomfortable with this topic. Sighing in defeat, she answered, "He stole my collection of spoons, alright?"  
  
Hiei stood, unsure of what to make of this new information. Then, ever so slowly, a smile found its way to his lips. Despite his efforts, a few chuckles left his mouth, causing Mukuro's eyes to flash.  
  
"It's not funny! I've been working on that collection for a very long time, and it's almost completed."  
  
"I'm sure it is," Hiei smirked. "Do you want me to leave right away, or shall we continue this oh so pleasant chit-chat?"  
  
Mukuro glowered down at her heir, "Right away, I don't want him to get to far. And I should warn you, Hiei, I hear that this kitsune's cursed. I don't know what it is, but it could help or hinder you."  
  
"Yes, yes," he dismissed what she just said. "I'll be leaving now, and I'll be sure to retrieve your precious spoons."  
  
With that, he ran from the office, narrowly missing whatever object Mukuro had chosen to throw at him.  
  
Hiei jumped from tree to tree, not entirely sure of where to go. According to Mukuro, the Youko had struck during last night, the night he was gone. Of course he guards where not enough to fend him off. However, this did mean that since he had stuck not too long ago, that he couldn't have gotten too far.  
  
The forest now braking away into a small village, Hiei stopped his running. This was the closest village for miles, if Youko Kurama had decided to take refuge anywhere, this would be it.  
  
"Excuse me, young sir," Hiei turned around to see an older looking youkai, obviously trying to sell him something. Oh joy, he had entered in the marketplace. "but might you be interested in-"  
  
The youkai cut off, apparently realizing who he was talking to, "Oh, Hiei- sama, I didn't know it was you sir."  
  
Hiei scoffed, uninterested in this, "Well, now you do."  
  
"What brings you to this lower level of society," he stammered, obviously terrified for his life.  
  
Smirking, Hiei bared his fangs, and answered truthfully, "The hunt."  
  
The action had the desired effect, as the man gulped visibly, "And who, per say, are you hunting for."  
  
"I don't see how that's any of your business, Mr...." Hiei's eyes flashed.  
  
"Kaltick, sir," he answered quickly. "And it's just that I would like to know if I could be of any assistance to you, Hiei-sama."  
  
Hiei rolled his eyes, he really wanted to kill this guy, and quick, "Doubtfully, but if you must know, I'm hunting a fox. Perhaps you've heard of him. Youko Kurama?"  
  
Kaltick paled, causing Hiei to smirk once again, "I see you have. Good. Now that you know you can be of no help to me, I suggest you leave before I give in to some of my more violent urges."  
  
Mood improving considerably as he watched Kaltick run away with a speed that could rival his own, Hiei sighed and began to look around. He didn't get very far before he felt a hand tug on his cloak.  
  
Growling, he turned around, what is it with the people here and bugging him? If you were afraid of something, weren't you supposed to let it be? About to tell the youkai off, he paused when he turned fully around.  
  
There was no one there. Thoroughly confused by this, he stood in place for a bit. Finally the same tug on his cloak happened again. Hiei looked down and was shocked to see a small girl looking up at him. Big yellow eyes poked out of lavender hair to look him over. No wonder he didn't see her, it was not everyday that he met someone shorter than he himself.  
  
He glared at the child, "I don't like children. Go find someone else to play with."  
  
Instead of running off like he had hoped, she smiled up at him, "You are looking for Kurama, are you not?"  
  
"Nani?" this was definitely not what he had expected. "What do you know about him?"  
  
"I'm not the one you need to ask," she pointed to a small group to his right. "Over there, the red head. See him?"  
  
Still confused, he looked over as instructed. It was not hard to find the one she had been talking about. The thick red hair stood out against the dark colors of the youkai that surrounded him. Hiei stood entranced by his shinning leaf green eyes that seemed to sparkle as he laughed with the shopkeeper of some store.  
  
The girl pulled him out of his haze, "Quite the looker, isn't he?"  
  
Growling at the child he sniffed the air. Puzzlement took over his features, "He's human? In the Makai?"  
  
"He has the power to control plants," she explained. "But the reason he is not dead, is that most believe him to be in cohorts with Youko Kurama himself. He tends to show up in the same places that Kurama was last seen, and their similar powers have something to do with it."  
  
Hiei eyed the small girl up and down, "How is it that you know all this?"  
  
She smiled secretively, "Let's just say I have my sources." She motioned to the redhead again. "If you want to hunt down Kurama, he's your ticket."  
  
Watching the little girl disappear back into the crowd, Hiei turned his gaze back to the red haired beauty. He shrugged; it was the first lead he had.  
  
"You, boy," he called out as he grabbed onto his arm, pulling him away from the crowd.  
  
Shock finally leaving the young man, he pulled his arm away, "Ow, well hello to you too. What can I do for you?"  
  
Hiei couldn't find his voice; the redhead was even more beautiful up close. The Chinese tunic that had looked so odd in contrast to the entire Makai, hung on him on all the right spots, and those eyes that he had admired earlier, now when directed at him, were overwhelming.  
  
"I hear you can be of service to me," Hiei said, finding his voice once again.  
  
Upon seeing Hiei look him over, the stranger blushed, then became irritated, "I don't do THAT kind of service."  
  
Hiei stared unblinking, not sure what he meant, when realization set in, he quickly cleared things up, "No, not that. I need information."  
  
"Oh," he looked slightly embarrassed by his accusation. "I apologize. What kind of information do you want?"  
  
"It would be kind of hard for me to question you without your name."  
  
He looked quite shocked by this, but answered anyway, "Ku-"And he broke off. His eyes widened as if just realizing he made a horrible mistake. The look then disappeared as quickly as it came. Smiling now, he started up again, "Shuichi. My name is Shuichi."  
  
A/N: Thanks for reading my first chapter. And to clear things up, Hiei is attracted to Shuichi, he doesn't love him...........yet. - Let me know what you think. Review please!  
  
[1] kitsuyore isn't actually Japanese....at least I don't think it is. I basically used Japanese words that I already knew: kitsu and yore, and put them together to create: "That fox bastard." .....don't look at me like that......it's my fanfic, I can make up words if I want to. I was originally going to just use baka, but then my precious 'rent-a-muse,' Zuki-chan, pointed out that baka was more used in a "stupid I don't want to deal with," when I needed a "I want very much to deal with you and make it very painful on your part!" so.....this developed. 


	2. Chapter II

Disclaimer:  
  
Chisara: Thank you my fine reviewers!! I LOVE YOU!  
  
Yusuke: You really brightened her mood; she had been worried about this one.  
  
Chisara: What'd you expect? It was my first not humor one. I'm not nearly as good at writing the 'romance' section, but the ideas refuse to leave me alone. And sense I don't really fancy the idea of having my muses hit me over the head with random books all the time, I'll write about one 'non-comedy' story per year! Sound fair?  
  
Yusuke: ...............your muses hit you?  
  
Chisara: rubs back of head um...yeah. nervous laughter  
  
Yusuke: You're insane.  
  
Chisara: Why are you always so bitter?  
  
Yusuke: You've kept me here against my will, what do you expect?!?!  
  
Chisara: sniff you could at least try to me a little nicer to me.  
  
Yusuke: Fine, I'll......work.....on it. Just keep going.  
  
Chisara: Oh, yeah, the disclaimer! Totally forgot! -;; Okay, me no own, you no sue, much obliged!  
  
Yusuke: You've been reading old English literature again, haven't you?  
  
Chisara: Just a bit.  
  
.....................  
  
Duty or Desire  
  
By: Chisara  
  
Chapter 2 (YATTA!! I DID UPDATE!! happy dance)  
  
.....................  
  
"Shuichi," Hiei tried the name out on his lips. He wasn't so sure he was fond of it. It was too.........human sounding for his likeness. Despite the fact that the creature in front of him was just that, human, he still looked like he should have a name much more deserving of him. And he couldn't put his finger on it, but he had a strange feeling that he was being lied to. It could have something to do with the slip of a 'ku' before he answered the question.  
  
Shuichi smiled sweetly at him, "Well, now that you know mine, it's only fair that I get yours."  
  
"Nani?" Hiei was genuinely shocked. Everyone knew about him. He was their ruler's only heir after all.  
  
"Your name?" he fished once more.  
  
Figuring it was best just to give him what he wanted, he responded, "Hiei."  
  
That seemed to ring a bell. Hiei smirked as he saw a look of recognition pass across Shuichi's face. The look, however, was quickly replaced by one of confusion, "Hiei? Where have I heard that name before?"  
  
Hiei sighed, at least he had some knowledge of him. "I'll give you a hint; 'castle, Mukuro, heir.'"  
  
"That's right!" Shuichi seemed quiet pleased that he remembered. "Oh, how could I have forgotten? It was only last night-"  
  
He once again cut himself off, and Hiei now knew there was something up. If Shuichi knew about the thievery when no information had been released, then perhaps the lavender haired girl had been right.  
  
Getting answers now the only thing in his mind, Hiei pulled out his katana and put it to Shuichi's throat. "It was only last night, what?"  
  
Taking a glance at the sword firmly placed to chop off his head, he fired a disarming smile in Hiei's direction, "There is no need for violence. What I was talking about was at a tavern last night. As you can clearly tell, I am ningen and therefore no very little about what has been going on in the Makai recently. A youkai there had been most helpful to fill me in."  
  
Hiei looked over the red head trying to find any hint that he was lying. Finding none he snarled slightly and took his katana down.  
  
"Ningen you may be, but you do have a youkai energy about you, and youkai are known for being dishonest," when Shuichi smiled secretively at him, he resheathed his katana and glared up at him. "So I won't be a very trusting sort."  
  
"Well then, my lord, what sort of information can I do you for?" Shuichi asked.  
  
Hiei was glad he could finally get to the point, "I hear you know something about Youko Kurama."  
  
Shuichi appeared to be in deep thought, "Hmmm....Youko Kurama, hm? Well, I can't say I know a great deal about him, but you've already said you don't trust me. It would be quite difficult for me to give you information if you're doubting my every word." Hiei scowled, realizing the truth to the words, "However, maybe you could figure something out before our meeting tomorrow."  
  
"Wait! Tomorrow? Why can't we get this over with right now?"  
  
"The sun will be setting soon," he answered. "I didn't get much sleep last night, and I wouldn't be much help to you exhausted." Adding a yawn for good measure, he continued, "I'll be sure to meet up with you again, Hiei- sama."  
  
Hiei growled at the use of his title. True, he enjoyed hearing it out of all of the lower youkai, it proved how superior he was. But, for some reason, it sounded almost mocking out of that human's mouth.  
  
Once Shuichi's body grew out of sight, Hiei himself turned in the other direction. All he could really do now was wait. God he hated waiting.  
  
.....................  
  
If anyone had never believed the saying 'it's bark is worse than it's bite,' than they should definitely try to find a comfortable spot to sleep on any of the branches in the forest. Hiei growled as he pulled out yet another piece of bark from his cloak. This tree was out to get him.  
  
Now having all the protruding bark off of the branch, Hiei once again tried to lie back down for some rest. Only to come in contact with quite a large bump sticking straight into his back.  
  
Glaring down at the limb as if it was now his sworn and largest enemy, he decided that it had stood up against him for far too long. Drawing his katana he chopped it into as many pieces as he could in the short amount of time, which, given his speed, was quite a lot. He smirked as he watched the small bits of fire wood fall to the ground. Hiei – 1, Tree – 0.  
  
Now filled with the thrill of victory, Hiei set off to find a new tree. Quickly finding one that was much more comfortable, he sighed and lied down for a quick rest.  
  
"You're such a spoil-sport."  
  
Hiei's eyes shot open. He then groaned, why wouldn't anyone let him just sleep?  
  
"Oh, come on, someone is ALWAYS trying to kill me."  
  
That's it, Hiei decided, whoever was so determined to rid him of his sleep would soon meet the same fate as the tree that had also opposed him. Grabbing his katana once again, he went to search for the intruding voice.  
  
He didn't have to look far, as a silver figure came into focus sitting down by the lake. His back was turned to him and Hiei could see two silver fox ears poking through his long white hair. It also appeared to have a matching tail. So, his disturber was a kitsune. A.........silver Youko. Hiei's eyes widened in realization. The creature in front of him was none other than Youko Kurama.  
  
Hiei couldn't believe his luck. All this time he had been looking for even the slightest of leads to track down Kurama, only to have him appear right before him on the first day of looking.  
  
"Well, you were the one who said you'd talk to him." Hiei was quite shocked to hear Kurama talk again. Looking around, he couldn't find another being apart from himself anywhere near them. It appeared that Kurama was talking to himself.  
  
"You know, you might want to-"the Youko cut off and turned around. Hiei gripped his katana tighter when he realized he'd been spotted. Kurama only smirked, "Why, hello Hiei-sama. Whatever brings you down to see little old me?"  
  
"I've come here for one sole purpose, and that is to kill you," he glared over at him.  
  
The fox pouted, "Oh, this most have something to do with my little trip up to the palace." The pout changed to a smile, one that screamed of false innocence, "I apologize if I made such a hassle, but I just couldn't help myself."  
  
"You never can," Hiei took on a battle stance. "Now, if you don't mind, I've never been much of a conversationalist, let's just get this over with."  
  
Kurama sighed, "If you wish, go ahead, attack me."  
  
He was little shocked by the complete lack of defensive posture on the Youko, but that didn't stop him from granting his request. Leaping into the air, sword raised, Hiei moved to slash at the Youko, only to fall flat on his face.  
  
Hiei glanced down at his feet in surprise. Small vines had entwined themselves up in his feet causing him to be unable to move. Of course, his power was plant manipulation, and look, they just happened to be fighting in a forest. His gaze drifted up to Kurama, who was smirking over at him.  
  
Quickly burning away the vines that held him in place, Hiei tried his attack again. Once more, plants sprung to life around him. "Oh, did I forget to mention," Kurama's voice rung out. "I have friends in high places, and they don't really fancy the idea of seeing me dead."  
  
With his katana, Hiei worked to slice down any of the plants that got into his range, trying to ignore the ramblings of the kitsune on the other side. "I am impressed, though," he stated. "You don't have a chance, that is obvious, and your speed is more than enough to get you out of here, yet you continue to fight."  
  
"I don't plan to withdraw over this," Hiei explained. "And this fight would probably be more interesting if you would stop hiding behind your plants."  
  
Kurama smirked again, "That's the home field advantage. I could kill you now, but I know someone who would be quite upset about that."  
  
"I sincerely doubt that, very few would care if I died, and I don't think you would know any of them."  
  
"Believe what you will," Kurama said mysteriously. "You definitely are one of the more entertaining ones out to kill me. I just might let you fight me again, in a time without me 'hiding behind my plants,' as you so lovingly put it. Then we can really dance."  
  
Hiei growled as his target waved back to him, turned tail, and ran.  
  
.....................  
  
A/N: Sorry this took a little longer than expected to get up. And I want to say that, yes, I'm going to be calling Youko by Kurama, for the mere fact that I'm calling Kurama, Shuichi. --V make sense? Okay, and thanks for reading! 


End file.
